


Search for the AllSpark

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [9]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, not edited, warning: outdated OCs, warning: outdated headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Two young Autobot scouts named Bumblebee and Darkwing are sent on a treacherous mission: to search for evidence of the Cybertronians' life-source, the AllSpark. They find it, and more. Post Inheritance. Lots of OCs.





	1. Prologue - Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Abandoned. Posting it just for posting's sake, and for anyone out there who wants to read it.

A dark shape twirled in the night sky, hiding the stars.

It landed on a stone outcropping, folding its wings. A smaller shape, more of a silhouette, got off the creature's back and hopped lightly to the ground.

If you were to get closer, you would notice that the creature was a golden dragon, and the smaller shape was a silver-haired elf girl.

"This is it, pömnuria fricai!" the elf says excitedly. "We've found it!"

The dragon said nothing, but it seemed pleased.

"Du Fells Sundavr!" the elf sighed and clasped her hands. "The Shadow Mountains!" Suddenly, she looked downcast. "But we can't explore. We will have to report to Eragon Sundavar-Vergandí and Saphira Bjartskular."

The dragon tilted its head questioningly.

"What?" The elf looked up.

With a tendril of smoke coming out of its nose, the dragon gestured to a spot of light in the sky and snorted.

"Oh, that. It's just some shooting stars, iet fricai." The girl scrambled back into the saddle strapped on the the dragon's back.


	2. Gifts

"Come on, Bee--Star wants to see us." 

I looked up to see my best friend, Darkwing, peek inside my room.

[*What for?*] I asked.

"About our mission, if you haven't forgotten already." Darkwing smirked.

[*I'll remember that when we go see Ratchet,*] I replied, mentioning the fact that Darkwing had a reputation for "forgetting" to visit Ratchet in Medbay.

Darkwing's smirk faded. "You're kidding, right?" When I didn't answer, he shrugged. "We should hurry, or we'll be late!"

**********************************

"Hello, you two. Ready yet?" Star greeted us when we arrived at his office aboard the Saviour.

[*Almost,*] was my polite reply.

"Nearly done." Darkwing said.

Star set down his datapad. "We've received new information about the place we suspect the AllSpark landed. Rather disturbing, I say."

We waited, tense, for the shocker.

"The natives of the place, Alagaësia, are from a multitude of races, including humans, elves, dwarves, and something unsettlingly like a Predacon."

"And this is disturbing how. . .?" Darkwing said.

"Because," the black-and-red Prime said, "these creatures have been seen being ridden by the other races, and have showed enough strength to rip trees out of the ground.

"Also, they breath fire."

That last statement surprised us. Breath fire? Strength great enough to rip out trees? What were they, Predacons?

Star saw the shock on our faces. "If you want to back out, I won't blame you."

We shared a look. Knowing each as well as we did, an entire conversation passed between us.

Darkwing: We would be doing the bots a great favour.

Me: At the cost of our life, maybe. Did you consider that?

Darkwing: I was thinking more along the lines what would happen if the 'Cons found it instead of us.

That put a whole knew perspective on things. Yeah, I guess.

Aloud, [*I, for one, won't.*]

"I'm with him," said Darkwing. "I'm not gonna let the AllSpark fall into Screamy's filthy servos."

Star chuckled. "I thought you'd say that," he said. "And I agree with you, Darkwing, on Starscream and the AllSpark."

The black-and-silver mech didn't seem to know whether to pleased or surprised.

[*When do we leave?*] I asked, eager to know.

"In three orns--that's when we'll be close enough for you two to land unharmed. Well, mostly."

Darkwing snorted. "That's reassuring," he said. His doorwings drooped. "Sundance won't be thrilled."

"No, she won't," Star agreed. "Best go talk to her."

As Darkwing turned to leave, Star held up a servo. "Oh, wait a breem, Darkwing. I have something for you and Bumblebee." Taking two long cases from beside his desk, Star handed one to me and the other to Darkwing.

I studied mine. Golden-yellow with black stripes, like me, it resembled a very large sheath for a sword.

"Open it!" Star said. "These were made especially for you."

Me and Darkwing looked at each other. 

[*Okay,*] I said. [*Here goes.*] I undid the clasps on the side and lifted the top.

"Wow," said Darkwing. "Sure wasn't expecting this."

I lifted the yellow-and-black assault rifle out of the case and turned it over. [*What'd you get, Wingy?*]

"A two-handed sword," my friend replied, his voice filled with wonder. "But not like my old one."

"Perceptor says it was made in the style of Alagaësian weapons." Star said, watching as Darkwing raised the sword and held it vertically in front of him.

The blade was wide by the crossguard, slowly thinning then veering sharply to a point at the end. 

On each side of it, the Autobot symbol glowed the same blue as our optics. The colour scheme was glossy black with a single stripe of silver right down the middle--just like Darkwing. 

The sheath was dark gray with the Cybertronian symbol for 'Nightblade,' which had been the name of Darkwing's old sword in pale blue. "I don't know what to say." Darkwing said, looking at Star with puzzled optics. "Why?"

Star cocked his head. "First impressions are important, Darkwing. Both me and Optimus agreed that you two should have new weapons for whatever opponent that may attack." 

He spread his servos. "Besides, you lost your first sword. It wouldn't have been very responsible of us to send you on a dangerous mission without a weapon to defend yourself."

"Thank you," Darkwing said.

"Now, you'd best go see Ratchet. He has some things to teach you, and Perceptor wants to teach you the languages of Alagaësia and its history." Star shooed us away. "Best you go before they call!"

**********************************

The next few days went by in a blur of lessons, tests, and learning about Alagaësia.

Perceptor, with the help of Braveheart and Soulsearcher, taught us the ancient language and history.

Ratchet, Lightwing, and Sundance showed us how to take care of ourselves if we--or anyone else the two of us might befriend--got hurt or sick.

During this time, we rarely saw any of our other friends, but since Blurr and Jinx were on scouting missions like ours and extremely busy, it was understandable.

"Hello-how's-it-going?" Blurr asked me once in his usual fast manner of talking when he passed me in the hall.

[*Great. I'm swamped with all the work in being given.*] I answered.

"That-means-you're-doing-well!" Blurr said then, true to his name, zipped down the hall so fast he was just a blur.

Another time, I paused by a window and looked out. The tiniest speck of blue-green was all that was visible of the quickly approaching planet, and my spark was filled with excitement and anticipation at our mission. 

A mission that could determine the course of the war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final, unfinished chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Nimrodi and Syena were speaking to each other through their bond, it's supposed to be in italics. Since I don't know how to do that, it's just regular.

I laughed as Syena roared, startling a pair of hawks.

There is nothing comparable to flying, said my dragon to me through our bond. Nothing! You hear me? Nothing!

Ha! I shouted. You said the same thing after that mock battle with Thorrstav and Dazvag!

So I did, Syena mused. However, that was about the battle. 

Suddenly, the golden dragon pitched to the side and dived. Syena? What are you doing? I asked nervously.

Something is following us, she said. I don't know what.

Land. I'll cast an invisibility spell and we can see what it is. I glanced once at Naegling, which hung from my waist. We must be ready to fight, pömnuria fricai. Much to my regret, there are still creatures out there that would attack a dragon and its Rider.

Like Az Sweldn rak Anhûin? Syena continued to twist through the air in an attempt to confuse any one that might be watching.

Exactly.

Syena growled. Well, if they do attack, they'll never get the chance to regret it!

And if they are enemies then we will teach them to fear the names of Nimrodi Faïwansdaughter and Syena Saphirasdaughter! I raised Naegling over my head, waving it triumphantly.

**********************************

When Syena had landed, I began to sing softly in the ancient language, using magic. The spell consisted of two parts: one half would hide me and Syena, while the second would bend the sunlight around us, hopefully rendering us invisible.

As Syena crawled up the small hill, I had the disorienting sight of not seeing her in front of me. I could not even glimpse her molded leather saddle. And, of course, I couldn't see myself either.

However strange that may have been, what me and Syena saw now was even stranger.

"--Sure you saw something, Bumblebee?"

Two giants, one black-and-gray, the other yellow-and-black, stood side-by-side near the banks of the river. 

Both made of metal, they were probably about 17 feet tall.

The yellow-and-black one made a series of clicks, chirps, and beeps in response.

"Okay," the black-and-gray one said, throwing his hands in the air. "If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos? *puppy eyes*
> 
> Nimrodi: Nim-rod-dee.  
> Syena: See-yen-ah (Sienna).

**Author's Note:**

> Pömnuria fricai: My friend. (pömnuria, informal)
> 
> Du Fells Sundavr - The Shadow Mountains.
> 
> Sundavr-Vergandí - 
> 
> Bjartskular - Brightscales.
> 
> Iet - my (formal)


End file.
